Sorry
by Sonewbamin
Summary: Junhui sedang berusaha mendapatkan maaf dari Minghao. svt's fic [junhao] BL!


_typo(s); fluff (maybe); BL!_

 _SVT'S Junhao fic_

 _enjoy_

* * *

Junhui itu penyabar, terlalu penyabar malah. Apalagi menghadapi kekasihnya yang sedang _ngambek_ itu.

"Hao—"

"Jeonghan _hyung_! Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Junhui menghela nafas.

Junhui menatap punggung Minghao yang menjauhinya, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa di belakangnya.

"Belum berhasil ya hyung?" Mingyu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Junhui.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu sih Wonu _hyung_ _ngambek_ juga atau tidak, nanti aku baru akan menjenguknya." Mingyu menyalakan televisi.

"Kau ada saran tidak? Minghao dari semalam tidak mau kuajak bicara, kupeluk juga tidak mau." Junhui menunjukkan wajah sedih dengan bibir yang melengkung kebawah.

" _Ew_ _hyung_. Wajahmu jelek."

"Biar."

Mingyu menghela nafas, "kau tahu Minghao suka es krim?"

Junhui mengangguk, "lalu?"

Mingyu memandangi wajah Junhui datar. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar pekikan jantan Junhui.

"Ah! Mingyu kau yang terbaik~" Junhui mencolek dagu Mingyu dan pergi keluar dorm.

" _Lemot_."

* * *

Junhui melihat Minghao sedang duduk berdua dengan Seokmin di ruang tengah, menonton film dengan semangkuk brondong jagung diantara mereka. Junhui menghela nafas mempersiapkan diri, untuk ditolak lagi mungkin. Setelahnya ia berjalan menuju Minghao dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hao-er,"

"Hyung, kau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Minghao pada Seokmin.

"Tidak, memang apa yang kau dengar?" Seokmin sepertinya berada dipihak Minghao.

"Tidak ada, aku tak mendengar apapun."

Junhui menghela nafas, mencoba bersabar, walau dalam hati ia tengah merutuki Seokmin. Kenapa hanya Seokmin? Karena Minghao terlalu polos untuk dicela.

"Hei, kau lihat? Aku membelikanmu es krim. Dan sepertinya ini rasa kesukaanmu." Junhui masih memandang Minghao dengan sebuah es krim ditangannya. Minghao yang mendengar kata 'es krim' dan 'rasa kesukaan' memberikan respon lirikan kearah Junhui. Junhui yang melihatnya pun tersenyum bahagia.

"Dengarkan aku oke? Aku minta maaf untuk duetku dengan Baek Jiyoung _sunbae_ itu, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku dan Mingyu yang dipilih. Tapi, kau tahu itu untuk pekerjaan dan kita harus profesional 'kan? Jadi yah aku tak bisa menolaknya. Lagi pula kau tahu sendiri Jiyoung _sunbae_ sudah punya suami dan anak." Junhui menjelaskan dengan semangat, tahu kalau Minghao pasti mendengarkan.

"Nah, Hao-er—"

"Ah! Aku tidak bisa mendengarkan suara filmnya, kenapa ada nyamuk di siang hari sih? Berisik sekali." Minghao beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Seokmin dan Junhui di ruang tengah.

"N-Nyamuk? Dia mengataiku nyamuk?" Junhui menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Kau memang berisik hyung." Seokmin dengan wajah datar memberikan jawaban sembari memasukkan _popcorn_ ke mulutnya. Junhui memandangnya tak suka.

"Omong-omong hyung, kau tidak mau membagi es krim itu denganku?"

"Enak saja! Beli sendiri."

Junhui sudah siap untuk membuka bungkus es krim itu tapi tidak jadi saat melihat Minghao kembali dan berjalan kearahnya. Junhui sudah siap menyambut Minghao dengan senyum diwajahnya. Minghao sampai di depannya, memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Junhui tetap tersenyum, berharap Minghao berubah pikiran dan memaafkannya. Minghao menengadahkan tangannya di depan Junhui, Junhui tanpa ragu menyambut tangan itu. Dibalas dengan tatapan heran oleh Minghao. Minghao menghempaskan tangan Junhui dan mengambil es krim dari tangan Junhui, berkata "milikku." Dan kemudian berbalik pergi menuju kamarnya. Junhui melongo.

"HAHAHA, astaga lucu sekali. Kau harus melihat wajahmu sendiri hyung. Yaampun perutku sakit, aduh." Seokmin terbahak dengan tangan yang memegangi perutnya. Junhui memukul Seokmin dengan bantal sofa.

* * *

Junhui memandang langit kelabu itu dengan pandangan heran. Ini musim panas tapi kenapa tiba-tiba langit mendung seperti ini? Bahkan sangat mendung. Seperti akan terjadi hujan yang sangat lebat. Untung saja tadi ia tidak mengiyakan ajakan Seungcheol yang akan mengajak _member_ untuk berjalan-jalan, menikmati waktu libur katanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ikut karena Minghao juga tidak ikut, dia sedang tidur. Mana tega Junhui meninggalkannya.

JDER!

Gemuruh mulai terdengar dari langit, sepertinya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. Junhui melangkah ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Menyalakan televisi dan menikmati acara yang sedang berlangsung.

JDER!

Suara gemuruh yang ini lebih keras dari yang tadi, kali ini diikuti dengan suara gemuruh yang lainnya. Diantara suara gemuruh itu Junhui dapat mendengar isakan Minghao. Junhui menepuk keningnya, Minghao itu takut petir. Dengan segera ia mematikan televisi dan berlari ke kamar Minghao.

"Hao-er?" Junhui melihat Minghao yang sedang meringkuk di atas ranjang, menumpukan kepalanya diatas lengan dengan pipi basah oleh air mata dan bibir yang gemetar, lucu sekali.

Junhui dengan tergesa menghampiri Minghao, memegang kedua pipinya. "Hey, kau tak apa?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut namun masih terdengar nada khawatir didalamnya. Minghao yang melihat Junhui pun semakin mengeraskan tangisannya.

"HUAA.. Junhui- _ge_ —hiks." Minghao memeluk leher Junhui erat.

"Tenanglah.. aku disini sayang."

"Hiks—Minghao takut _ge_."

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan sayang, ada aku. Kau bisa percaya padaku." Junhui mengelus punggung Minghao.

"Jangan—hiks—tinggalkan aku." Pinta Minghao dengan susah payah disela tangisannya.

"Tidak akan." Junhui membawa tubuh Minghao untuk kembali berbaring dalam keadaan berpelukan dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Junhui terus mengelus punggung Minghao memberi ketenangan pada yang lebih muda, tangisan Minghao pun berangsur-angsur berhenti. Minghao masih sesenggukan didada Junhui dengan tangan yang masih memeluk erat leher Junhui.

"Gege.."

"Ya sayang?"

"Minghao sudah tidak marah dengan Junhui- _ge_." Minghao berucap dengan suara lirih sebelum kembali terlelap dalam pelukan hangat dan usapan menenangkan Junhui.

Junhui tersenyu lembut, mengecup puncak kepala Minghao. "Terima kasih sayang."

Junhui memejamkan matanya, masih dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya. Menyusul kekasih imutnya ke pulau kapuk, mengabaikan gemuruh dan derasnya hujan diluar sana. Mengabaikan suara dering _handphone_ nya yang berteriak sedari tadi dengan layar yang menunjukkan nama ' _malaikat pengganggu'_.

* * *

-end-

* * *

n.1: versi junhaonya nih, karna yah banyak yang minta junhao kmrn. terimakasih~ maaf kalo tidak memuaskan ya, hoho

n.2: HEY! COMEBACK SVT IS NEAR! gak siap, tapi gak sabar juga. duh cepet juli dong, wkwk. ada yang berniat beliin saya album? /mukamelas/ kayaknya konsepnya bakal 'bright' lagi nih ya? semoga deh. mari kita berdoa lagu mereka bisa jd juara lg. biar aku bisa liat kalo ada yang nangis lagi, bisa dinisain wkwk /ampunayank/

n.4: ada yang liat kcon mereka hari ini? aku males buka yutup :( jadi, bisa cerita?

n.3: maaf untuk kesalahan penulisan dan bahasa yang tidak baku, yang bisa buat ngga berkenan dihati. maaf~

.

 _mind to review?_

 _160625_


End file.
